Treefall's Journey
by Treestar02
Summary: Treefall is a warrior of Thunderclan who was thrust into the middle of chaos and destruction. But, then Starclan gives him a mission, one that he cannot fail. (I tried to write a summary but it came out crappy)
1. Allegiances

Please do not confuse this with the canon book, titled Tree's Roots

This was written before it was released

Warriors and all its characters belongs to Erin Hunter. All I own is my characters and clan.

Allegiances

Thunderclan

Leader: Firestar - ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Graystripe - long-haired grey tom

Medicine Cat: Cinderpelt - Dark grey she-cat

Apprentice, Leafpaw

Warriors

Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat

Apprentice, Spiderpaw

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Squirrelpaw

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-cat

Apprentice, Sorrelpaw

Cloudtail - Long-haired white tom

Brackenfur - Golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Whitepaw

Thornclaw - Golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Shrewpaw

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Ashfur - pale grey (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

Rainwhisker - dark grey tom with blue eyes

Sootfur - light grey tom with amber eyes

Apprentices

Sorrelpaw - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Squirrelpaw - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpaw - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white paws

Spiderpaw - long-limbed black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes

Shrewpaw - small dark brown tom with amber eyes

Whitepaw - White she-cat with green eyes

Queens

Goldenflower - a pale ginger she-cat, the oldest nursery queen

Ferncloud - pale grey (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Elders

Frostfur - white she-cat with blue eyes

Dappletail - tortoiseshell she-cat, the oldest cat in Thunderclan

Speckletail - pale tabby she-cat

Longtail - pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Shadowclan

Leader: Blackstar - large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy: Russetfur - dark ginger she-cat

Medicine cat: Littlecloud - small tabby tom

Warriors

Oakfur - small brown tom

Apprentice Smokepaw

Tawnypelt - Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Cedarheart - dark grey tom

Rowanclaw - ginger she-cat

Apprentice, Talonpaw

Tallpoppy - long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Elders

Runningnose - small grey and white tom, formerly the medicine cat

Windclan

Leader: Tallstar - elderly black and white tom with a very long tail

Deputy: Mudclaw - mottled dark brown tom

Apprentice, Crowpaw

Medicine Cat: Barkface - short-tailed brown tom

Warriors

Onewhisker - brown tabby tom

Webfoot - dark grey tabby tom

Tornear - tabby tom

Whitetail - small white she-cat

Elders

Morningflower - tortoiseshell she-cat

Riverclan

Leader: Leopardstar - spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Mudfur - long-haired light brown tom

Apprentice, Mothwing

Warriors

Blackclaw - Smoky black tom

Heavystep - thickset tabby tom

Stormfur - dark grey tom with amber eyes

Feathertail - light grey she-cat with blue eyes

Hawkfrost - broad-shouldered dark brown tom

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat

Queens

Dawnflower - pale grey she-cat

Elders

Shadepelt - dark grey she-cat

Loudbelly - dark brown tom

Cats outside Clans

Barley - black and white tom that lives on a farm close to the forest

Ravenpaw - sleek black cat that lives on the farm with Barley

Purdy - elderly tabby tom that lives in the woods near the sea.

Tree - Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes that lives on the farm with Barley

Sandheart - Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes that lives on the farm with Barley


	2. Prologue

As the moon shone above, a pale ginger she-cat struggled through the wind and rain, heading for a barn. She came out here, hoping to catch a hare to bring back, but no had stayed out there for a few hours until it started pouring, leaving her cold, wet, and preyless. The Sun was setting as she reached the entrance, she was furious to find it closed. "Those darn twolegs!" she hissed. They had close  
"Up here!" A voice mewed faintly from above.  
The she-cat looked up, spotting a black and white tom poking his head out of a window. The she-cat nodded in agreement and leapt onto the wooden wall. She dug her claws in, careful not to bump her swollen belly against the wall. Eventually, she clawed her way into the open window and collapsed onto the wooden floor. The black and white cat rushed over and started licking her all over. "I told you not to go out. I won't be surprised if you get sick." he mewed amidst licks. "I'm fine, Barley." the she-cat mewed, her whiskers twitching with amusement. "If I didn't know any better, I would've thought you were my mate." She continued, gently pawing him away. "I have a right to worry, Sandheart." he mewed softly, looking away. "I know you do, you mousebrain." Sandheart purred, carefully getting up. "Now, come on. I'm starving." she meowed, leaping down the huge blocks, which the twolegs called stairs. She reached the ground floor and looked around, opening her mouth to hopefully draw in the scent of her dinner. _There. _Sandheart smiled as she scented a mouse poking near a hay bale near the back of the barn. She pounced on it and gave it a quick killing bite, before thanking Starclan. She scarfed it down and, licking her lips, searched for Ravenpaw. She found him by the entrance. _Most likely waiting for me._ She padded over and laid down, stuffing her nose into his silky black fur, breathing in his scent as she dozed off.

Up above, a blue-grey she-cat watched the pale ginger she-cat intensely from a pool littered with stars. "Must you watch her 24/7, Bluestar?" A melodic mew sounded from her side. Bluestar shook her head, as if to pull herself from her thoughts and faced Oakheart. "I'm...just worried. Her kit will grow up in destruction and devastation." Bluestar murmured, grief filling her gaze. "Are you sure he needs to join the clans?" Oakheart asked, leaning on Bluestar. "Yes." Bluestar stated bluntly. She didn't give a reason why, and Oakheart didn't press. They just hoped the kit lived long enough to fulfill his destiny, whatever it may be.

* * *

A/N: I'm seriously sorry if this seems rushed. If you have any tips on making it longer while keeping it interesting/entertaining, please tell me in a review. If you enjoyed that, please let me know by leaving a review and following me, the story or both!

P.S: Yes, I know they don't know what an hour is, but I couldn't find any time subdivisions less than a day in the Warriors Universe. If you know one, please leave a review letting me know what it is so I can go back and fix it. Thanks!

**May Starclan light your path!**


End file.
